The Man Who Laughs: Origins of the Joker
by Dr. Doodle
Summary: Nolanverse. Pre TDK. The Joker's letting you in on his back story here - or is he? Everyone knows he's only good for his word and even that's questionable.
1. Multiple Choice

**THE COMIC BOOK QUOTES FROM THE JOKER ARE NOW GOING TO ACT AS WHAT INSPIRED THE CHAPTERS :]**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I know, I'm terrible for starting new stories when I've already got so many on the go but I wanted to have fun with Mr. Joker so reviewing will be helpful if you want it to continue._ _I've been unsure on whether to delve into The Joker's past as it may be a bit of a slippery slope if it's not done right. However this is written as close to his voice as I possibly could without it being either a TDK rip off with endless quotes from the film in it. I don't think Mr. J's one to keep repeating himself, it's all for the sake of the act to keep reinventing new ways to express himself. I've done my best to make him sound like TDK Joker but I've also wanted to display a little of each interpretation in here. Subtly of course but hey, let's just see how it goes shall we? :]_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Joker or anything Batman related but if I did I'd be hella rich and oh so pleased with myself :] Needless to say, Bob Kane was a genius & may he rest in peace. DC owns everything.

* * *

"_I'm not exactly sure what happened. Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another...If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!" **- The Killing Joke by Alan Moore.**_

* * *

**Multiple Choice**

I prefer my past to be something of multiple choice as I find the spontaneity of it to be much more _exciting_ than the truth could ever be. So why subject somebody to the truth? You know what the funny thing about the truth is?  
The real _truth_? It's that it can be so much more horrifying than a lie. Which begs the question why people are so persistent wanting to know it when in reality they just can't handle what it entails. The irony of it all is that the real _truth_ of the world is that it's made up of lies. It always has been. There'll always be dirty little secrets with cover stories, little white lies and promises that were never meant to be kept. The real peach is that no matter what the scale, the lie will always be a no good piece of information that's of no use to anybody – this. This is what makes them so much more **entertaining**.  
After all, keeping them guessing is all a part of the _fun_.

Gotham City is full of lies. Gotham. Dubbed 'The most corrupt city in America!'. Oh Gotham...well where can I start?  
Well, you see the thing about Gotham is that it's...**typical**. Of course the crime rate is the highest in the country but you know the people? They're just like those anywhere else in the world. They're truly _ugly_ beneath the surface, their cheery dispositions, kind words and contradictions. _They're all one big joke._  
This 'dog eat dog' world as they like to put it, is really just something they've created to excuse themselves from their bad behaviour. To tell themselves that they're not really all that bad. This is the same behaviour in which they feel they have the right to put people into little boxes and categorise them by their social status or appearance. The _**social cleansing**_ as I like to call it. Where they cast aside the ones who don't 'fit' into their so called social norms. They nit pick them out and then lock them away. And you know, the reason they do this?  
Because they can't handle the fact that these so called 'crazy' people aren't willing to fall into their mundane little world. They don't understand why these people they deem as _insane_ don't follow the crowd – like sheep following a little shepherd through the hills. A bunch of 'civilised' civillians following a crooked politician through a field of _lies_. It's the same thing.  
So they lock the crazies away because then, well they won't have to deal with them then will they? Out of sight, out of mind as the saying goes. You may not like to think it but it happens.  
It happens every.  
Single.  
Day.  
And it would be funny if it wasn't so _pathetic_*. But I can change all this. I'll make them take a look in the mirror and re-evaluate their little beliefs. I'm really going to _shake_ things up. And when I do it'll be absolute _chaos_.

* * *

_* This is actually a line from 'Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'. The Joker says it to Batman when he tells him he knows who he really is. It's a brilliant line and Mark Hamill delivers it perfectly, now I love Heath's Joker but whenever I read the comics it's Mark Hamill's voice that I imagine saying the words. To me he IS the voice of The Joker. He's just incredible._

_I know this seems like ramblings right now but I figured, Mr. J likes to talk about things like this A LOT so why not let him off the leash and let him chatter on? I'm sure he would rather avoid telling people the truth which is why he emphasises it here. In fact, what I wanted to show here is that he enjoys lying so effectively whatever he tells you here you have to choose whether you believe it or not. So I've put you all in Harley's position for now ;]_

_Whenever I do these character point of view stories, I actually try and imagine acting them out and what they would say to get it just right. None of what is said is my personal opinion, I'd like to think it's the characters opinion :]_


	2. Wonderful Toys

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ The Joker is so challenging, I really don't know why I'm doing this to myself but anyway, I'm glad that this has had such a good response. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and those who continue to support my work. I attempted to get into Mr. Joker's head again and he thought this up especially for you lot so I hope you enjoy! ;] The title is a reference to a line from 1989 'Batman' where Joker comments on Batman's 'wonderful toys'. However it is to refer to his own special...toys in this._

_

* * *

_

"_Funny thing is. I much prefer a knife to a gun. It's hard to get precision from guns. I manage but it took some doing. You understand. I can tell. Few do."__** – Batman Confidential by Michael Green**_

_**

* * *

**_**Wonderful Toys**

Knives are my favourite. You see, the knife can help you savour all those little emotions*. The reality of who someone really is. In those few remaining moments of their lives, you get to see all the aspects of a human being that would usually be hidden beneath all those layers of false integrity. I can't even tell you the things I've been offered in exchange for a life. They're much too...**degrading**. And it's all because of these emotions that spill out when threatened with something so beautiful. The perfect fit of a handle in my hand, that little gleam of the blade when it hits the light. So unforgiving as it tears through them, God I love it.  
I **love** it.  
The craft. To carve with such...such _precision_. It's something you just can't get with a gun. But when there's no other option, a gun works, after all, _when in Rome_.

Do you want to know what is great about a gun?  
What the **only** great thing about a gun is?  
The _reaction_. The reaction you get from holding a gun to a guy's head is so **exhilarating**. It has to be a guy. Women don't work. They don't work because they're expected by society to be scared in that kind of situation. You get the odd feisty one that fights back and I like that. I like how they try to squirm out of your hands when you've got a hold of them. I like it when they hit you thinking it'll do them some kind of justice. Then I like to see their face when they realise they don't have a chance against a guy like me.  
But it's the role reversal you know, that's what really gets me. It's interesting and so much _**fun**_. Unfortunately it's a _freak_ occurrence. That's why the guys – they're great. They're great because they like to act tough. They're expected to do it. After all, who doesn't want to see the _common_ man 'rise to the occasion' and play the hero?  
Everybody does and this is what makes their fear so **entertaining**.

Speaking of _fear_...

* * *

_* TDK reference, obviously! :P_

_A little short I know but hey, that's what Mr. J's all about. The suspense, he just loves it :D Will this guy ever quit rambling and start telling us about himself? Maybe he will in the next chapter...truth or not. That will be decided by you!_


End file.
